Married Klaroline Drabbles
by colourful-dystopia
Summary: AU/AH drabble series that focuses on Klaroline as a married couple. Drabbles are not connected.
1. Drabble 1

**Hi!**

**I started this drabble series on tumblr but have decided to post it here after ChillwithJyl asked me to. **

**I am taking requests for this drabble series so if you have an idea, shoot me a message on tumblr (colourful-dystopia).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Leave me a review, please! :)**

* * *

**Anonymous asked: "can you please write a Drabble were caroline and Klaus and married and have to children both are boys and Klaus meet his real father and mikael say bad thing about Klaus and his dad defined him Klaus and his father have son father chat (thousand years)"**

He tugged on his tie, his nerves reining his mind. He brushed off the imaginary lint on his freshly pressed suit, one that his wife had convinced him to wear. It was grey and accompanied by a cerulean blue shirt. She had said that the two colours together brought out the colour of his eyes and intensified his emotions. He had smiled and accepted her choice. He would need everything to be in his favour tonight. He had someone to impress. His birth father.

He thought back to his adoptive father and how distant he had been to him all his life. He had power and money and success and a beautiful family, one that he had grudgingly welcomed Klaus into. He had been grateful for the gesture. He wouldn't have blamed him for treating him differently. He couldn't begin to understand how hard it must've been for him to lay his eyes on the proof of his wife's indiscretion every day.

Mikael had been distant towards Klaus all his life. He had never received a hug from him whenever he brought home good grades on a test. He had silently witnessed Mikael hugging his brothers and sisters for every time achievement. He had never had a dad to talk about girls while he was growing up in England. The only thing he got was a box of condoms when Mikael caught him making out with his high school girlfriend and a simple sentence: "Don't make the same mistake your father made."

His mother had tried to fill that void in his heart, but no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to be his father. All his life, ever since he found out the truth, he had pestered her about his birth father. Each time, he had received a different answer. It was more creative when he was a child. He was a secret agent fighting crime and no one was to know. He was an astronaut stuck in a special space mission for a couple of years and would meet him as soon as he got back down to Earth. He was an archaeologist on an expedition somewhere in Africa and there was no way for them to reach him there. He was a king in a far off land at war and it would be dangerous for them to reach out to him at that time. Her stories spurred his imagination and he had turned to art, drawing whatever he thought his father to be. His mother had encouraged him throughout his life. She had preserved and protected ever single work of his as a child. It was evident that he was Esther's favourite.

As he grew older, her stories failed to convince him. He had grown rebellious and begun to resent her, something he regretted to this day. He had stopped asking of his father often, but the questions were still there in his mind, in his eyes. A couple of weeks ago, after Mikael's funeral, she had given him an envelope containing a single photograph of a younger looking Esther with a man who looked a lot like himself. At the back was a phone number scribbled in pen and a sentence. _He's waiting to meet you._

It took hours of procrastinating and hounding from his wife for him to call him father. There was a moment of silence when he answered. He then introduced himself and there was silence on the other end. They had managed to have an awkward conversation and finally agreed to meet when he visited the states a few weeks later.

That brought him back to reality in a crowded restaurant, nervously contemplating leaving before his guest arrived. His plans wouldn't have worked anyway for in that moment a tall figure loomed over him.

"Klaus?" he looked up to see deep blue eyes looking into a mirroring pair of eyes. There were friendly wrinkles around his eyes that made him seem approachable.

"Hi." Klaus said, his gaze unmoving from his father's face.

"Hello, son. I've been waiting to meet you for years."

They sat down at the table and ordered some wine to get the conversation flowing. And it did flow. He learnt a lot about his father. Turned out that none of his mother's stories were true. His father owned a vineyard in Italy where his mother had escaped to one summer. They had had a whirlwind romance and she had even contemplated leaving Mikael for him. The romance was cut short when Mikael had arrived and begged her to return with him. She had said that she still loved him and had left, breaking his heart in the process. A couple of months later he had received a letter from her saying that she was pregnant with his child. He had told her that he had wanted to be there for his child but Esther had said that Mikael had agreed to care for him and had forbid her from seeing him again. As the years passed, he had received pictures of his son. He had framed them and placed them around his house on the vineyard. He had also received drawings of himself made by his immensely talented son. Those had also been framed.

As the years passed, he had met a wonderful Italian woman and had married her. They now had three beautiful children; the oldest was just a few years younger than Klaus. They still lived on the vineyard.

Klaus then told him about his life with Mikael and his siblings. He listened intently, soaking up every bit of information. He told him of his job as an art director at a popular magazine and he couldn't be prouder. He then pulled out his wallet and showed him the pictures of his family. He finally landed on the one he cherished the most.

"This is my family." He said proudly. "This is my wife, Caroline. And these are our two sons, William Andrew and Nathaniel James."

His father had tears in his eyes. "Nate." He whispered. "His middle name is mine." He looked up at Klaus and it seemed as if time had never passed. It was almost as if they had known each other all along. This moment would be treasured for eternity.

They shared tidbits of information about their families and then made plans to meet again with their families. James even invited Klaus and his family to his house in Italy. They spent hours at the restaurant and were finally made to leave when it was time for the restaurant to close.

He returned home with a big smile on his face. He walked into his room to see his wife sleeping on her side of the room. The lights were still on and he got the feeling that she had planned to wait up for him. He switched off the light, slipped out of his clothes and slid into bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and cuddled close to her. She stirred a little and blended into him.

"How did it go?" she said, groggily.

"Good." He said, hissing her shoulder. "Really good. He's amazing. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Good." She said. "That's good."

"Did the boys give you any trouble?"

"No. They were exhausted from school."

"I love you." He whispered against her neck as she slipped into unconsciousness. His life was finally turning around.

* * *

**So this is a complete AU/AH drabble series. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Leave me a review and also check out my other stories.**

**Thanks! :)**

**xx**

**Anna**


	2. Drabble 2

**Hi!**

**Here's another drabble for you! :)**

**Thanks to MrsLeaMorgan, Hellzz-on-Earth, jessnicole, chillwithJyl, , LoveDeb and Guest for reviewing. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed and added this to your list of favourites! :)**

**LoveDeb and Hellzz-on-Earth: Will add that to the queue. A lot of people have requested this particular theme so maybe I'll write several different versions of it. I don't know yet. We'll see what happens. :)**

** : I've got a request for something with smut so that will be one of the drabbles in the series. It has already been added to my queue. I hope you can wait a bit because I have several others to write before I get to that one. :)**

**I'd like to dedicate this drabble to MrsLeaMorgan who dutifully reviews every single chapter I upload to any of my stories. Thank you so much for your never ending support. Even though I don't know you, I love you so much! :* **

**I hope you like this!**

**xx**

* * *

_**Anonymous asked: "Yey! these sound awesome!, so okay could you do like a married klaroline set in the past please?, you can pick the era maybe it was like an arranged marriage but they fell in love or one of them is rich and the other poor but they got married anyways which ever prompt you like better, thankyou! :)"**_

It was the glorious twenties. That was what they called it, anyway. In truth, there was nothing glorious about it. There was pain in plenty and company for comfort. Misery did indeed love company but it wasn't really the kind of company one would hope to keep. There were people who doused their sorrows in alcohol, which they never seemed to run out of. No one talked of their emotions. No one felt with their hearts. Everything was physical. It was all sex and alcohol and lonely brooding in the dark of the night. It was inspiring for those who claimed to be writers. For everyone else…well, it was a slow death.

Like every other night that month, she arrived on the arm of her fiancé. Their fathers had sealed their fate one night over a bottle of stolen scotch. He liked to flaunt her along with all his jewels that adorned her. She was his trophy, the biggest price he had ever won. The party was in full swing when they arrived. She quickly side-stepped a naked woman being doused in alcohol as her fiancé's eyes remained glued to her ample bosom. She whispered an excuse in his ear and made her way to the bar. The bartender was an old friend of hers. With a quick smile of a greeting, he placed a dirty martini in front of her with two olives, just like she liked it, before returning to her other patrons. She watched in awe as the women shot him their sultriest smiles and twirled their short curls and played with the long string of pearls around their necks.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice whispered in her ear as soft lips pecked the outer shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm here every night." She said, anxiously looking around to ensure that no one saw their greeting.

He chuckled as he took a seat next to her and signaled the bartended for a drink. She took him in that sleek black suit with his heart brushed back. His lips were pinker than any woman she knew, the envy of every woman. She dimples shined for her and her alone. He was her husband. "I know," he said, making her skin cry for him.

She smiled back at him. "Tonight's the night." She whispered.

"I know." He said, repeating her earlier words.

She couldn't wait to be away from the world of fake niceties and loneliness. She couldn't wait to have him whisper words against her skin after a night of passion. She couldn't wait to fall asleep in his arms and wake up with him still holding her. She couldn't wait to be seen with him without caring about her father's disapproving glare.

They had first met at a party back in the days when she was one of those reckless women. She had fallen for him almost instantly, just as he had for her. Her father had forbidden her from seeing him saying that good girls married into good families. That only drove her into his arms more often. They had hidden their relationship from the world for over a year. They had gotten married in secret during that time. She hadn't been much of a wife to him for she hadn't been able to talk to her family about their affair. And then her father had told her about the engagement. She had been unable to get out of their sights after that. Her fiancé was an idiot, to put it mildly. He knew nothing about the world. He bored her to no end. He hated the fact that she didn't fawn over him. Caroline had met with her husband, Klaus, at the wild parties. That was her only incentive to be there.

Everything would change soon. They were going to run away to New Orleans together. They were going to build a life together, away from prying eyes. They were just waiting for the right moment.

"What's the plan?" she asked as she took a polite sip of her drink to calm her nerves, her hand entwined in his resting on his lap.

"We wait until he is preoccupied with one of the willing women and then we run." He answered calmly.

"How do you know he will…" she was cut short by a scoff that accompanied a raised eyebrow. She laughed nervously and he squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Are you sure you want to leave your family for me?" he asked, his eyes voiced their journey and the hint of doubt.

"Yes." She said confidently, looking him straight in the eye. "They don't care about me. You're everything to me. I love you, Nik. You are my family." She stressed on the last sentence as her free hand rose to cup his cheek. He lifted their entwined hands and placed a firm kiss on her knuckles.

So that's what they did that night. They wanted for the fiancé to be inebriated beyond recognition and they slipped out of the establishment. They slid into the back of his waiting car and sped far away from the lights of Chicago. They lived like a married couple in New Orleans. No one ever came searching for them. Needless to say, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Please leave a review! **

**If you have a request, please send it to me on tumble ONLY. My user name is colourful-dystopia. Feel free to contact me if you want to talk about all things random. I'm always looking to make new friends. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**See you next time!**

**xx**

**Anna**


	3. Drabble 3

**Hello again!**

**Thanks to Ellavm18, jessnicole, MrsLeaMorgan, and 4everklaroline for the review. **

**I only got 4 reviews last time. :( I'm hoping I'll get more for this drabble.**

**At 4everklaroline: I can't wait to write it! :)**

**If you have a request, please send it to me on tumblr. My username is colourful-dystopia. **

**Happy reading! :)**

**xx**

* * *

**This drabble was a request by lovingaaronramsey on tumblr. **

"Caroline, I'm home!" he yelled as he entered their house after a long day at work. He took off his coat and hung it up in the coat closet and he heaved a great big sigh of relief. It had most certainly been a long day. He tossed his key into a waiting bowl and then went in search of his wife, who still hadn't responded to his welcome.

At first he thought she wasn't at home. She usually welcomed him home with open arms and a big kiss. He didn't hear a sound in the house as he made his way through the den to the dining room. He dodged their dog who was speeding out of the room with a squeaky toy in his mouth and made his way to the kitchen.

That's where he found her, her hands holding Rebekah's forearms as they whispered to each other. Rebekah's blue eyes were wide like saucers and Caroline looked like she was trying to control her tears.

"It'll be fine, Bekah." He caught her whispers. "He'll be okay with it."

He cleared his throat and their heads snapped to him in unison. Caroline dropped her hands and moved away from Bekah.

"Nik," Rebekah said, shocked to see him in the kitchen, "you're home early."

He smiled. "Always surprised to see me." He said as he turned to his wife and drew her in for a kiss. She kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was overwhelmed by the intense passion that she exuded. It was like she was kissing him with everything she had. It was like she was kissing him like it was her last day on Earth. Her soft lips were parting his and grabbing and sucking his lips in frenzy. He pulled back from her, still holding her in his arms. His eyes did a double take as he saw Rebekah staring at their intense make-out session.

"Umm…we better stop before this goes any further." He said, pecking her lips softly one last time. "Plus, we have an uninvited audience."

Rebekah scoffed and turned her head away. She turned her attention back to the salad she was preparing.

"I'm going to go shower." He said as he moved towards the wooden stairs in the corner of the room.

Caroline got back to the meal she was preparing. The two worked in silence, caught up in their own thoughts. They both jumped at the sound of his booming voice as his heavy, angry footsteps sounded on the wooden stairs.

"Rebekah!" he bellowed. Rebekah visible flinched at the sound of his fuming voice. He marched into the kitchen a moment later, the sleeves of his shirt rolled back to his elbows, his suit jacket having been discarded. He held up a blue and white stick in front of her face. "What the fuck is this?" he said, his face distorted with rage as his voice failed to contain it.

"A pregnancy test." She answered meekly.

"I know it's a bloody pregnancy test!" he bellowed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he roared as he dropped the test onto the kitchen counter.

"Nik, get it off the counter. That's not exactly hygienic!" Caroline cried out in disgust but his eyes were only focused on Rebekah's fearful face. Her eyes looked to Caroline's for help as Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly, trying to be rational and calm.

"Who's the father?" he asked in the no-nonsense way that only he could.

"Nik, it isn't-"

"It isn't what it looks like?" he yelled, mockingly. "It's a god damn pregnancy test, Bekah! In this case, it is what it looks like!"

Rebekah's features hardened at his words. Gone was the meekness and helplessness. This was a Rebekah whose path was never to be crossed by a mere mortal. She prepared herself to deliver a good tongue lashing but Caroline's words halted her.

"It isn't her. It's me." She said confidently. "I'm pregnant, Nik."

He looked at her in disbelief. Then the emotion vanished and his featured were covered by an emotionless mask. "We're pregnant?" he whispered, Rebekah forgotten as he moved to his wife who couldn't tear her eyes from his. She nodded silently.

"I know we never talked about it. I know you said you wanted to wait a couple of years. I don't know how this happened, Nik. But I love this child already and I'm keeping it. I don't care-"

She was cut off by his soft, pink lips descending on hers, kissing her and lavishing her with all the love he held in his heart for her. One hand rested on her still flat stomach as the other cupped the back of her neck. She kissed him back and let him part her lips tenderly.

He pulled back a moment later and looked her in the eye. He smiled as pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"You're happy about this?" she asked, taken aback by his display of affection.

"Of course, I am, sweetheart!" he said incredulously. "You are carrying my child. I'm the happiest man in the world today!" And then he proceeded to kiss her again.

She pulled back and looked at him in doubt. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?" she asked.

"You're my wife, Caroline. There's no one else I'd rather do this with." He pulled her in for a kiss again, only for her to pull back a moment later.

"Are you sure? I mean, it'll be nine months of terror. I'll have crazy craving at odd hours, and I'll be a hormonal bitch. Not to mention that fact that I'm going to bloat up to the size of a whale!"

He waited for her to finish, a smirk playing on his lips. "Caroline," he said calmly, "don't cheapen the moment." And then he proceeded to kiss her senseless oblivious to Rebekah mumbling something about him being a bloody hypocrite.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it!**

**If you want to talk, contact me on tumblr.**

**That's all for now!**

**Lot's of love!**

**-Anna**


	4. Drabble 4

**Hi!**

**Thanks to MrsLeaMorgan, EmmaRedVelvet, jessnicole, Ellavm18, Guest, Chelseab95, Hellzz-on-Earth, nevergiveuponklaroline, Guest, Sarcasticcraccola, and Sci-fi Christian for their amazing reviews and support! Love you guys! :***

**At sarcasticcraccola: I will add that to my list!**

**If you have request, please send it to me on tumblr ONLY. It helps me keep everything in one place. Please make it easier for me. **

**This drabble contains smut. If you don't like explicit themes, please don't read. **

**For those who do wish to read: I hope you like it! :)**

**xx**

* * *

_**anonymous asked:**_

_**Can you write something where Caroline is a photographer and Klaus is an artist and he kinda becomes a muse for her. Smutty, if possible? ;P**_

This was big. He had been a part of various other art shows but this was by far the biggest one. There were so many recognizable faces in the crowd, ones that had graced glossy pages of magazines. The rich and famous were here to look at his art work, among many others'. It had taken months for his agent to convince him to be a part of it and he was glad he had agreed.

He looked about the room at all the well dressed woman baring too much cleavage and flaunting shimmering jewels which were probably presents from their cheating husbands. He looked them up and down, admiring their tastes and their delectable bodies, when his eyes landed on a jewel in the dust.

Dressed in a simple black dress she looked better than anyone else in the room. The dress tapered down to her knees, making her legs look longer and leaner. His gaze traveled upwards to the conservative rounded neckline and sleeves that were embellished with faux crystals that glittered under the expensive lights. Her hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck in a twist, a few tendrils hung by her face. She looked professional, yet like a goddess. When she turned around, his breath caught at the slit that ran along the seam at the back of her dress, all the way up to her mid thigh. He caught a peek at her creamy thighs every time she moved her legs.

He was beside her within seconds, placing his palm against her lower back, drawing her attention away from the friendly, elderly couple she was talking with.

"Do you mind if I steal her?" he butted into the conversation, earning a glare from beautiful blonde.

"Sure." The gentleman said politely. Goodbyes were said and the couple moved to socialize with other people.

"Are you the reporter covering my pieces?" he asked as he led her to the bar.

She smiled, bringing his attention to the camera she held in her hands. "Actually I'm covering your buyers. Elle wants to know what the rich and botoxed wear to such shindigs."

"I think you look better than any other woman in this room." He said huskily as he smirked at her.

"I'm Klaus." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I know who you are," she said with a sly smile. "I'm Caroline." She placed her small hand in his. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, his eyes glued to hers. She smiled back at him, trying her hardest to not show him how much that simple action affected her. She pulled her hand out of his and moved closer to him slowly, her hips swaying just the right amount to drive any man insane. His hands grasped her hips on their own accord.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand and gesturing to the couple dancing.

She shook her head with a smile and leaned forward, too close to his ear. "I'm in the mood for something else. How about we get better acquainted in the back room?" She said huskily. "I know it's empty and I've been _dying_ to lounge on that beautiful couch." She lightly bit his jaw, stubble and all. She stepped back, a giggle playing on her lips as she took him in. His arousal was evident in his blue eyes which were darker than ever.

"You've got something around here." She said, gesturing to his jaw where she had toyed with him. There was a tiny hint of red lipstick on his skin. "Might want to clean up before you get home to your wife." Her eyes swept over his wedding band on his left hand.

"She won't mind." He said with a smirk as she began to walk away. "You know where to find me." She called out over her shoulder seductively.

He stood there by the bar, watching her walk away, admiring the way the slit of her dress revealed more of her thighs as she walked away. He gulped down the remaining champagne in his flute and hurriedly placed the empty flute on the tray of a passing waiter as he went looking for her.

She was waiting in the room at the back, cordoned out by a heavy curtain. She sat casually on the large cream couch, her ankle bobbing in the air as she waited.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"Hello, love" he said as he moved towards her. "That move back there," he said reminding her of the little stunt she pulled at the bar, "has left me with a little problem with my pants."

Her eyes dropped to his crotch where there fabric was being stretched outward like a tent. She licked her lips seductively.

He pulled her out of her perch without much preamble and smashed his lips onto hers. She responded just as eagerly, sucking and nipping at his lips like a woman gone wild. He loved it! His hands roamed her curves finally landing on those perfect globes of her ass, squeezing them with his hands and forcing her to move closer to him. Their hips were fused together and she could feel his excitement under a few thin layers of clothing. She moved when he dug his fingers into her bottom and ground against her.

She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground without a care. She glared at the row of buttons down his shirt as if expecting it to undo themselves. "Take it off." She commanded as she reached behind her to undo the zipper of her dress. His eyes focused on her alone as her dress slid down her body and formed a puddle at her ankles. She stepped out of it and looked at him pointedly. "Take. It. Off. Klaus!" she was getting impatient.

With shaking fingers he undid the buttons of his shirt, his eyes on her the whole while. She dropped down on her knees before him and helped him with his pants. She pushed them down to his ankles without caring about the wrinkles. His boxers followed soon after and his impressive erection sprang free. She giggled like a little girl at his enthusiasm. She traced his length with a finger, looking up at him with those big, blue innocent eyes as he loosed his sleeves and pushed the shirt to the ground.

She kissed the tip of him softly but the connection wasn't enough for him. He groaned at the sweet torture. He was beginning to complain when she took his tip in her hot mouth and sucked him softly, her palms rubbing his length up and down. He gasped in delight at the beautiful picture she made. There she was, scantily clad in a black lacy bra and a black lacy panty, her red lips around his hard cock the veins almost bursting out of the thin skin, snaking into her mouth. Her eyes looked at him just the way he liked it. She took more of him in and he grabbed onto her hair as he moaned in delight. He pushed her further, forcing her to take more of him in. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat and the vibrations of her moans as she sucked him hard.

"Fuck, Caroline!" he swore, "hands behind your back, sweetheart." He brushed her palms away from his shaft and she obeyed. He thrust into her mouth hard and was surprised when she didn't gag. He was definitely impressed!

He pulled her up the elbows suddenly and unceremoniously dumped her on the couch.

"That was the best head I have ever received!" he said with all seriousness. She giggled and asked with a smirk: "Was I better than your wife?"

"Oh, darling!" he said with a teasing smirk of his own. "You blew her straight out of the water!"

The pun wasn't lost on her and she laughed in that sultry manner of a woman aroused. She watched him watch her. It delighted her to see the effect she had on him. His hand skated on her skin softly, going over her lace covered breast. She reached behind her and undid the hooks, making show of slowly sliding the straps down her arms before flinging it at him. He pounced on her naked chest. His hands squeezed her breasts while he kissed and sucked the smooth skin of her neck. She rolled her head back and moaned as his lips moved lower and lower. He sucked a taught nipple into his mouth while his hand tweaked and massaged the other one. The globes fit perfectly in his hands, like it was molded for him alone. Her moans got louder as kissed and licked between her breasts, loving the feel of the firm globes on the sides of his face. His fingers hooked the sides on her panties and pulled them down her long, shapely legs. He maneuvered the thin lace around her high heels. She made to help him but laid back down when he shot her a look.

"We'll keep those on." He said pointing to the black stilettos she wore. He pushed her legs and looked down at her spread out for him to feast on. His fingers skimmed her folds and she whimpered for more. His fingertips teased her entrance, entering her heated canal only a fraction before slipping out again.

"Get on with it!" she spat through gritted teeth. He chuckled at her impatience and positioned her on the couch. Her gripped her legs behind the knees and pulled her to the edge of the couch, standing between her spread legs. She looked up at him in apprehension. "I want it hard and fast." She said.

"I know." He said as his head teased her folds. He slipped into her slowly, feeling her muscled pull him I deeper.

"Oh, God! You're so big!" she gasped loudly, not caring about anyone hearing them.

"You're so tight." He said as he started moving into her, hands gripping her thighs as he began to pound into her. Her lags wrapped around him, heels dinging into his butt. Their moans and groans matched each other's, and louder and louder they got. One of her hands rested on the flat of his stomach, he was the hard to her soft and she loved it. Her other hand grabbed onto the back of the couch as he pounded her into the cushioning. She met him thrust for thrust, raising her hips and taking him further into her. He was balls deep in her and he wanted more. His hand reached out to cup her milky breast, tugging the pink nipple between two fingers. He squeezed her and she nearly shot off the couch.

"Oh yes!" she yelled as he hit her g-spot again and again. "Yes! Right there! Don't stop, baby. I'm so close."

He grunted as he felt her muscles clench around him, too tight. He watched as his cock moved in and out of her, glistening under the dim lights. And then it happened. She clenched around him tighter yet and screamed as she came, shattering so beautifully, her hips bucking in a wild frenzy. He couldn't hold back anymore. He let go and she felt him hot and wet inside her, pouring into her womb. She felt him jerk and quiver inside her as he grunted like a wild animal. His body was bent over her, supporting himself with hands on the backrest of the couch.

He pulled out of her slowly as he went limp. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. It was slow and fresh. Innocent. It was ironic after what they had just done.

They got dressed in silence, exchange sly smiles as they gathered their clothes and made themselves presentable. She grabbed her camera and met him at the entrance. He swept back the curtain and held out his arm for her to take. She placed her hand delicately at the crook of his elbow as they made their way out to the main hall, large smiles on their faces at having pulled it off without getting caught.

"You need to warn me next time you want to role play. Mrs. Mikaelson." He said with a smirk.

She giggled softly as an elderly couple approached them. Gone was his nervousness and self-doubt. He had his wife by his side the entire night.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was a little too graphic. I'm having a bit of a dry spell at the moment as my boyfriend is away at college. **

**Please leave a review!**

**If you want to talk, send me a message on tumblr (colourful-dystopia) or on twitter (QueenInTheDark).**

**Lot's of love!**

**- Anna**


	5. Drabble 5

**Hi!**

**I know it's been a while and I'm terribly sorry! My parents took away my laptop. But, on the bright side, I'm going to get to use it for a stipulated amount of time from now on so hopefully I will manage to get some writing done in that time. **

**This one is super short and I'm sorry for that. I really want to be working on LSoC. **

**Thanks to jessnicole, LoveDeb, Klaroline-lovegames, chillwithJyl, laurenlyn, Chelseab95, Sci-fi Christian, Confidential Brunette, 4everKlaroline, Hellzz-on-Earth, and Ellavm18 for the amazing reviews! I don't know what I'd do without you guys! :***

**Confidential Brunette: I have added that to the list. I am not a Haylijah shipper though so I don't know how that would turn out. I'll do the best I can! :)**

**This drabble is dedicated to jessnicole! She's always one of the first to leave a review and even though it's just a word, it means so much to me. Thank you so much for reading! :)**

**Hope you like it! **

**xx**

* * *

**This drabble was requested by craccolaqueen on tumblr!**

"Marry me."

It escaped his lips like an unruly prisoner he couldn't withhold. There they were, in a bar in the countryside, sitting in opposite bar stools laughing at something a little too enthusiastically in their alcohol induced stupor. The twangs of the guitar strings providing the perfect soundtrack, accompanied by the songs sung in a country twang. He froze in that moment. So did she. Her smile froze on her face, not disappearing. He looked fearful. The fate of their relationship rested in his hands.

She giggled nervously. "You're drunker than I thought you were." She said as she turned to her drink, the smile still on her face, her eyes refusing to meet his.

His courage rose like a phoenix, fearless and magnificent. "No, I had this all planned." He said as he got up from his seat and stood in front of her. He searched through his coat pockets and produced a navy blue box. He held it gently in front of her, rotating it slowly. "I bought this last week when we were in Chicago. I wanted to ask you to marry me but I didn't know how to do it. But this is perfect. This is us."

He smiled at her baffled expression, her hand frozen midway to her mouth. He took her glass from her hand and placed it on the counter. Her left hand fit so perfectly in his as he pulled her to her feet. Her blonde hair swirled about her as she looked around the bar and noticed that all eyes were on them. She turned her head back around to him to see him kneeling in front of her, her hand securely clutched in his. He flipped open the tiny box to reveal a clichéd sparkly diamond on a gold band. She chuckled at the sight.

"Caroline," Klaus began, his eyes only on hers. He could read her like a book! "It's been a great three years with you. And the last couple of months have been the highlight of my life. Without you in my life, I'd probably be cooped up in my office all day, every day. I need you in my life for these moments of spontaneity that could last for months." She chuckled at his words and his eyes filled with love and optimism. "I need you to tell me when I'm being an arse. And most importantly, I need you because you make me a better person. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. So…Caroline Marie Forbes, will you marry me?"

She blinked once. Then twice. Her lips twitched before spreading wide in glee.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes! I'd love to marry you." She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around as everyone cheered. They were oblivious to other sounds as they remained trapped in their own bubble. This was the perfect ending of their travels. It was the perfect beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I want to know that there are actual people reading this and not ghosts. I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

**If you have a request, send it to me on tumblr ONLY. My username is colourful-dystopia. **

**I have about 20 drabbles in my queue at the moment so I don't know how long it would take me to get to yours. Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me. :)  
**

**See you soon!**

**Lot's of love!**

**- Anna**


	6. Drabble 6

**_Hi!_**

**_So I'm back with another drabble for you! _**

**_This drabble was requested by Hellzz-on-Earth on . She asked for a drabble where Klaroline fight and also one where they find out that they are pregnant. I thought I'd combine the two and make things interesting. :)  
Thanks to Confidential Brunette, jessnicole, MrsLeaMorgan, Guest, 1998baby, Sci-fi Christian, Guest, Ellavm18, and klarolineshipperxoxo for reviewing. I'm so glad you guys like the previous drabble! :D_**

**_This drabble is dedicated to Sci-fi Christian for being so sweet and supportive. You review literally made me jump for joy! I never thought I'd get a reaction like that from a reader! Thank you! :)  
_**

**_I hope you like this one! :)_**

**_xx_**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight," she said as she climbed the stairs ahead of him, huffing and puffing and mentally cursing the fact that the building they lived in didn't have a functioning elevator. "You spent the money we saved for necessities on a shiny rock? Are you out of your bloody mind?!"

He sighed as he shrugged out of his suit jacket, slinging it over his arm as he trudged up the stairs behind his wife to their apartment that was on the 7th floor. "Caroline, can you wait until we are in our apartment? The neighbours can hear us."

"They can hear us anyway. The walls of this shithole are falling apart. It's a wonder the building is still standing." She yelled in frustration as she flung her arms about trying to emphasize her point. "Stop trying to change the topic! That money was reserved for food and bills and all the things that help us survive. I didn't need a pair of diamond earings from Harry Winston."

Klaus sighed again. "I just wanted to get something for my wife who I love immensely." He explained, trying his best to stay calm. Lately, she had been snapping at him more often and it was hard for him to not retaliate. He did his best to please her, but his efforts seemed useless for she was always in a foul mood. This wasn't the woman he married. "Why can't you accept a present for once? I'm trying to do something nice for you."

"It would be a present if you actually paid for it with the money you earned, Nik!" she shrieked. She spun around and faced him. "In case you have forgotten, I'm the only earning member of this family."

He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "My art is going to take off soon."

"When, Nik?" she asked, her eyes boring into his. There was concern in those blue eyes but there were also a hundred questions he wasn't in a position to answer. She wasn't shrieking anymore. She was lecturing him like one would a little child. "It's always the same story for you. This isn't working, Nik. I think you need to go back to the family."

Something in him snapped at her last words. Years ago, when they had first met, she had admired his drive to leave the family business and make it as an independent artist. She had supported him when he chose to give up his inheritance. She had held his hand when his mother had called and cried on the phone, begging him to let them help him. She had been there when his father had hugged him one last time and given him his consent. Now, here she was, going back on everything she said.

"What happened to you?" he growled. "What happened to the woman I married? The one who supported my decision to make it as an artist? Where did she go?"

She was quiet for a moment. "She grew up, Nik." She said quietly, a single tear carving a path down her face. She brushed it off with the back of her head in a hurry. "She realized that she had to behave like an adult. She had to be more responsible. She had bills to pay. She had to pay for the double-pay cheque life that we live on a single pay cheque. And the expenses are only going to increase, Nik!" She burst into tears right there in the stairwell. "We're going to need more food, more clothes and so much more. I don't even know what we're going to need."

Klaus was confused to say the least. "What are you talking about?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm pregnant." She said, standing tall. He arms protectively wrapped around her stomach. "We're pregnant, Nik."

He couldn't believe her words. She was carrying his child. They had created a miracle. He slowly reached out to touch her belly. She didn't stop him. Her stomach felt rounder under his palm. The skin was tighter and a bit harder. That was all the proof he needed.

"I'll call my father in the morning." He said, not taking his eyes off her stomach. "I'll take care of you, I promise." He seemed to be talking to his child and not Caroline. He didn't notice the silent tears streaming down her face until she flung herself into his arms and sobbed into his arms. He hugged her tight. "I love you. So much." He murmured as he kissed the top of her head. She didn't respond. She didn't need to. She never stopped loving him.

* * *

**_Please leave review! Please please please!_**

**_I am no longer taking requests. I'm sorry but I am crammed with work and I have plenty of drabbles in my queue at the moment. I'll let you know when requests are open again. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_xx_**

**_Anna_**


	7. Drabble 7

**_Hello, again! :)_  
**

**_Thanks to LoveDeb, MrsLeaMorgan, 1998baby, jessnicole, klaroline4everlove, Hellzz-on-Earth, Sci-fi Christian, Confidential Brunette, Ellavm18, and Guest for reviewing. _**

**_At Sci-fi Christian: No problem! I'm glad you like it. I had a blast writing it. :)_**

**_At Confidential Brunette: Aww! Thank you! I'm happy to make you happy. :)_**

**_At Hellzz-on-Earth: *sigh* I can finally breathe normally knowing that I haven't _****_disappointed you. I'm always nervous when posting a new drabble because I don't want to let down the person who requested it. About being a good girl, I can't promise anything. Old habits die hard! ;)_**

**_At klaroline4everlove: I'll try making it longer but no promises. This one is short as well. This is kind of a side project for me to keep the creative juices flowing while writing my main story, "Light Slivers of Caroline". This is my way of preventing writers block from setting in. I keep these short so I have more time to work on bigger and better chapters for LSoC. :)_**

**_I have an announcement to make. I recently created a LSoC board on pinterest featuring pictures of the characters, their houses, clothes, children, etc. I did this in hopes that it would give you a visual insight into my mind and the way I imagined things to be. The link is on my profile. Please take look at it and let me know what you think of it. If you want me to include pictures of anything else, do let me know. :)_**

**_Sorry about the super long note. I'll leave you to read in peace now._**

**_xx_**

* * *

_**This drabble was requested by anon on tumblr who wanted a second part to the first drabble. **_

"Will you calm down? You're sweating a river!" Caroline exclaimed as Klaus paced around their kitchen in nervousness. Truth was, she wasn't faring any better than him. Which was why she was currently baking another cake just in case the first one wasn't acceptable.

"Where are the boys?" he asked as he finally came to a halt in front of the counter.

"Upstairs."

He nodded before heading out of the room. A moment later he heard him bellowing, "Boys! Downstairs, now!"

Then there was the sound of scrambling feet on the stairs as their tiny feet rushed downstairs. "No running down the stairs!"her words fell on deaf years. A moment later, the whole troop was sitting in her kitchen demanding to be fed and watered as Klaus fussed over their hair.

"Daddy! Stop it!" their youngest son Nate whined irritably as Klaus tried to unsuccessfully tame is messy curls. "Mommy, tell him to stop."

Their oldest, at nine, was obsessed with a portable gaming device that he carried everywhere. Most days, it was hard to get two words out of him when he was attached it. Caroline cursed the day Klaus had agreed to buy him that wretched piece of technology.

"Willie, I need you to keep that thing away." She said in a tone that gave no room for argument. "Willie!" she yelled when he didn't respond to her words. She prepared herself for further action but was intercepted by Klaus who swiftly snatched the device out of young William's hands and shoved it into his pocket. "You'll get it back after dinner." He said as William quietly sulked, stealing bits of batter while his mother wasn't looking.

"Daddy, is grandpa coming over tonight?" Nate asked, his eyes wide with excitement and childish glee.

"Yes, he is. He really wants to meet you two." Klaus said as he shared a smile with his wife. "I hope you cleaned your room."

"I did!" Nate said, practically bouncing off his chair. "Willie didn't."

"William, better get to it, then." Klaus said. William knew better than to argue with him on an important night and shuffled off towards his room, mumbling under his breath.

Time flew by and pretty soon the doorbell was ringing. James Ketting and his wife Isabella were a lovely couple and Caroline's worries instantly vanished when the couple had greeted her with open arms and kind words. James had seemed extremely interested in everything four-year-old Nate and nine-year-old Will had to say. The two boys were livelier than usual in the couple's presence. They hadn't even fussed over dinner like they usually did. Will had refrained from making Nate cry over his spaghetti which was a common occurrence in the Mikaelson household. Klaus was exuberant as he watched his father interact and accept his family. His step-mother, Isabella was an absolute darling! There was no animosity there. She spoke to Klaus freely, like she would one of her own children. For the first time in a long time in a long time, he didn't feel like an outsider.

After dessert, the elderly couple had departed to their hotel room. Nate had fallen asleep in Caroline's lap and Will had dozed off on the carpet, his bowl of ice-cream forgotten. Klaus was seated beside Caroline on the couch, his arm slung casually around her shoulders as his fingers twirled a strand of her hair absentmindedly. Neither spoke as they were both deep in thought. Caroline's gaze fixed on the angelic face of a sleeping Nate as she slowly stroked his hair.

"That went well." Klaus said after a while.

"Yeah." She agreed. "The boys love them."

She pecked his lips softly, trying not to move too much and wake Nate. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." He said. "I'm so grateful for our family. You are all I need."

She smiled at his words. "Let's get the boys to bed." She said, a sliver of mischief in her eyes.

She picked up the sleeping Nate and headed for the stairs while Klaus followed behind her with Will in his arms. They moved about the house, turning off the lights with large smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**Please leave a review! I am looking forward to reading your comments. **_

_**I am not taking any more requests at the moment but I will let you know when I am. **_

_**Follow me on tumblr. My username is colourful-dystopia. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**xx**_

_**Anna**_


	8. Drabble 8

_**Hello!**_

_**Thanks to MrsLeaMorgan, Confidential Brunette, Sci-fi Christian, Niklaus Mikaelso, Ellavm18, klaroline4everlove, and jessnicole for the amazing reviews!**_

_**At MrsLeaMorgan: Thank you for taking a look at the pinterest board! :)**_

_**At Confidential Brunette: As of now, I think about 20 drabbles. I may decide to take more requests once I'm done with all of them.**_

_**At Niklaus Mikaelso: If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm surprised you took the time out to leave a review. **_

_**This drabble is dedicated to Confidential Brunette! Thank you so much for your support! I hope you like this one! :)**_

_**xx**_

* * *

**_This drabble was requested by ._**

Caroline's lips were fervent as she nipped and tugged at his like a woman starved. Her hands grabbed his shirt, dragging him closer to her as she kneeled at the edge of the bed. Klaus's attempts to slow her down were in vain.

"Someone's eager tonight." He said with a chuckle, pushing her back gently by the shoulders.

"Shut up and take your clothes off." She said, ridding her body of her nightshirt, revealing her boring cotton bra and panties.

Klaus smirked at the sight in front of him. His wife, who he swore was always beautiful to him, kneeling on the bed in front of him, clad in the most un-sexy underwear in her collection, her hair in absolute disarray and a wild look in her eyes.

"This is a nice." He said, fingering her panties. "I can't remember the last time I saw these."

She kissed him again before pulling back and replying. "Probably on your grandmother. Now, hurry up and get your clothes off!" she kissed him again before he pulled back, his brows furrowed.

"I cannot make love to you when you mention my grandmother during a moment of passion." He said, looking her straight in the eye.

She didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers in a hungry kiss. "Take it off" she said between kisses and he finally obeyed.

"Caroline," he said as she kissed down his neck, "what if the kids hear us?"

"They're at your mothers." She said without breaking contact with his hot skin.

"I hope she doesn't let them taste Chardonnay again." He said as he took his pants off.

She retreated slightly. "Do not mention your mother during sex." She said, holding up an authoritative finger in his direction. He nodded before slipping off his boxers and grabbing her face in hands, his lips attacking with the same level of enthusiasm that she showed earlier.

She pulled back once again. "Nik," she said, "I don't want vanilla tonight."

He nodded before swiftly flipping her onto her hands and knees. His deft fingers quickly slip her panties down her legs before tossing them onto the ground. She moaned as the cold air hit the most sensitive region of her body. A second later, his thick, long fingers slid along her folds and she moaned loudly, putting every porn star to shame.

"Jesus, Caroline," he murmured huskily, "you're so wet for me, sweetheart."

He slid in two fingers into her core before she could respond, causing her to curse out loud. Her hips ground onto his fingers, her fluids flowing down his wrists. He inserted a third finger, pumping into her hard and fast while his other hand rubbed his cock, preparing himself for her.

"Fuck, Nik," she cried out, "don't stop, baby. I'm so close."

He pulled out of her abruptly, causing her to whip her head around and glare at him. "Don't you dare tease me tonight, Niklaus."

He smiled against her skin as he kissed up her spine. She whimpered in delight. He quickly unhooked her bra, sliding it down her hands and tossing it in a random direction. His hands cupped her breasts as he kissed and nipped the back of her neck. She tossed her head back and moaned his name as he pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, her already hard nipples getting even harder. When she couldn't take it any longer, he plunged into her from behind. His broad girth stretching out the walls of her channel, spreading waves of pleasure through her entire body. She moaned again, louder than before as he began to pump into her. His length reaching places no one else had ever reached.

He stood up to his full height, grabbing onto her hips with his hands and he pushed himself into her once again, watching as her juices coated his shaft as he went in and out of her. His hands held her up when her elbows gave way as he pushed into her harder. Faster. His balls slapping her clit with each thrust, the sound of skin slapping skin getting louder and louder.

He groaned loudly as he felt her muscled squeeze him tighter yet as she moaned into a pillow. Her voice getting shriller and louder as she moved closer to the edge ready to fall.

"Nik, I'm going to cum." She moaned. "Oh God! Nik, come with me!"

And that's all it took. The two careened out of control, their voices nearly bringing the roof down as their bodies shattered like firecrackers on a summer's day. His fingers dug into her hips as his own moved in and out in a synchronized dance, bringing both of them to the most pleasurable places. His seed shot out into her as he finally came. He collapsed onto her side, pulling her body down next to him. He wrapped up her body in his arms, the smell of sex and sweat clinging to them. They shut their eyes in unison, basking the afterglow of what they had just done.

* * *

**_Leave a review, please!_**

**_I'm going to go hide in shame now. _**

**_See you soon!_**

**_- Anna_**


	9. Drabble 9

**_Hi!_  
**

**_Thanks to Confidential Brunette, jessnicole, Chelseab95, Sci-fi Christian, 4everklaroline, MrsLeaMorgan and Klarolinelover123 for the reviews! :*_**

**_This drabble is dedicated to Chelseab95! Thank you for your support! :)_**

**_Hope you guys like it! :)_**

**_xx_**

* * *

___**4everklarolinehoney asked: **__**Hey ! I I saw that you take requests for your drabbles serie "Married Klaroline Drabbles" on FF , so If you want I have a request :) I've love to see Klaus and Caroline go to the supermarket , first fluffy scenes and Klaus begin to tease her , she's embarrassed with costumers watching them and go take something in another aisle and when she come back she saw Tatia bothering Klaus and make very clear that Klaus is her husband and they're completely in love ,then you finish the way you want :)**_

"Do we need more condoms? I think the used up all we had last night." Klaus yelled across the large isle at the populated supermarket, causing Caroline to glare at him as she tossed boxes of cereal into the cart. The other shoppers shot disgusted looks his way but he remained unfazed. "How about lube? Do you want something flavored?"

Caroline's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as they widened in shock. She quickly scurried away from that isle and headed towards the toiletries. She was closely examining a roll of toilet paper like it held the secrets of life when he jumped into her line of vision.

"So I picked up some chocolate sauce and whipped cream since we depleted all our stocks last night. Which brand is better?" he asked innocently as he held up two different bottles of chocolate syrup, his brow furrowed in fake concentration. Without hesitating, she slapped the back of his head, her anger radiating off of her in cartoon waves.

"One more word and sex is off the table for the entire month. Stop behaving like a virginal teenager!" she hissed, her anger heating up even more as he smirked. "Now don't bother me until I'm done shopping."

"So I'm only here to pay? Tell me the truth, did you only marry me for my money?" he teased her, his dimples coming out to play.

"Get out!" she yelled as she threw a toilet roll at him causing him to leap in surprise and laugh hysterically. She grabbed a few more rolls and threw them at him, making him run away from her.

She sighed in relief when he was out of sight. Taking a deep breath, she went about her shopping in peace, checking her list every now and then to ensure that she got everything. As she made her way back to the entrance, towards the checkout line, she caught sight of something that made her blood boil. There was that infuriating man she married, flirting with their next door neighbor Tatia Petrova. His arm was perched casually on a shelf near his head, but she knew it was anything but casual. Judging by the way his arm muscles bulged in that position, he was enjoying the way her eyes raked over his form. He hadn't seen her yet as his back was to him. She clenched her teeth as Tatia laughed loudly at something he said and placed her claw like hand on his arm.

She marched up to him, pasting a sweet smile on her face. She placed her arm on his chest, making sure it was her left hand, and ignored Tatia completely. Her engagement ring shined bright, its large size couldn't be missed by anyone.

"Honey, are you ready to go? I have to meet Tyler for lunch so could you finish this soon?" she asked sweetly.

Klaus did a double take at her words. "Tyler? You mean your ex-boyfriend Tyler?" he straightened up, forgetting Tatia completely as he followed after his wife to the billing counter. "Wait a minute. What do you mean you're meeting Tyler for lunch?"

* * *

**_Hope it was good! Please leave a review! _**

**_xx_**

**_Anna_**


End file.
